


Storia di un pomeriggio di mezza estate

by total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [11]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, bottom!Ermal, top!Fabrizio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: A quanto pare avevo dimenticato di pubblicare anche qui questa os risalente a qualche settimana fa!Enjoy





	Storia di un pomeriggio di mezza estate

**Author's Note:**

> A quanto pare avevo dimenticato di pubblicare anche qui questa os risalente a qualche settimana fa!  
> Enjoy

Entrando in casa, la prima cosa che Fabrizio nota è che di Ermal non vi è traccia: in genere lo trova sul divano o in camera da letto, sono invece rare le volte in cui esce a fare una passeggiata, ma non è questo il caso, infatti il suo mazzo di chiavi è nel piattino accanto alla porta di ingresso.  
Lo chiama, ma non ottiene risposta, si mette quindi a cercarlo e continua a chiamare il suo nome, fino a che entrando in bagno non nota un'immagine che gli fa gelare il sangue all'istante: Ermal è disteso a faccia in giù, immobile, sul pavimento del bagno, con addosso solo i boxer.

Inevitabilmente il suo animo ansioso scatta e lo porta a immaginare gli scenari peggiori sul motivo per cui il suo compagno si trova in quelle condizioni, ma non fa in tempo a fare un rapido elenco di possibili ipotesi che la voce dell'albanese lo richiama debolmente.  
«Ciao amore, sei a casa»  
«Oh Ermal! Stai bene? Che è successo?» il tono di Fabrizio è allarmato, tornare a casa e trovare il proprio compagno riverso a terra è sicuramente una delle peggiori cose che possano capitare ad un ipocondriaco  
Velocemente si inginocchia al suo fianco e gli sposta delicatamente i ricci dalla fronte, scoprendo due occhi stanchi e la sua bocca timidamente sorridente.

«Sì amore, sto bene. Fa solo tanto caldo e le mattonelle sono così fresche... mi sono sdraiato un attimo dopo aver fatto la doccia e devo essermi addormentato» spiega il riccio mentre il volto del romano, che aveva precedentemente assunto il colore di uno straccio, riprende piano piano la sua naturale tonalità ambrata.  
«Mannaggia a te Ermal, m'hai fatto prende' 'n colpo – esclama il moro mentre lascia uno schiaffetto giocoso sul sedere di Ermal – nun ce stava 'n altro posto fresco? Proprio qua sul pavimento te dovevi mette'?»  
Ermal ridacchia e si gira appena, in modo da poter guardare bene il volto del suo compagno, i suoi capelli spettinati e sudati, il suo bellissimo nasino. Fabrizio è perfetto, così perfetto che la sua richiesta viene spontanea: «Me lo dai un bacio amore?»  
Fabrizio sorride prima di lasciargli un piccolo bacio fra i capelli: «Te vorrei da' molto più de 'n bacio, peccato solo che tu abbia tutto questo caldo, perché quello che te vorrei fa' te accalderebbe ancora de più»

Ermal ghigna a sentire queste parole, Fabrizio vuole provocarlo e a lui non resta che assecondarlo, magari cercando di prenderlo in contropiede: «Se fai tutto qui e io non devo muovermi da qui per me puoi fare quello che ti pare»  
Fabrizio è sorpreso dalla richiesta del riccio, in genere non asseconda così facilmente i suoi giochetti, forse il caldo gli ha davvero fatto male al cervello, ma non può farsi sfuggire questa occasione: «Beh un po' te devi muove' lo stesso, fallo così co' te sdraiato in questo modo è un po' scomodo pe' tutti e due... lo sai, io so' vecchio non posso fa' tutte ste acrobazie – dice il romano mentre gli accarezza dolcemente la schiena nuda e leggermente sudata – ma posso fa' tutto io»  
Ermal si muove il minimo indispensabile per sollevare il sedere ed esporlo alle attenzioni di Fabrizio, in un chiaro invito a spogliarlo che il moro non ha certamente bisogno di farsi ripetere: infila i pollici l'elastico dei boxer del riccio, facendoli lentamente scorrere lungo le sue gambe magre.

Si ritrova quindi nudo, con la punta del pene perfettamente eretto che struscia delicatamente sul pavimento freddo, non può che lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito ed è quasi sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma le mani di Fabrizio che gli allargano le natiche e la sua lingua esperta che inizia viziargli la stretta apertura lo trattengono dal fare qualsiasi cosa che non sia abbandonarsi del tutto a quelle attenzioni.  
Ermal si spinge all'indietro, in un tentativo di approfondire il più possibile il contatto con la bocca e la lingua del moro: al riccio piace, non è affatto una novità, ogni volta che Fabrizio se lo lavora in questo modo non riesce a trattenere in alcun modo i gemiti né a tenere sotto controllo i movimenti involontari del suo corpo.  
«Oh ce la fai a tene' fermo 'sto bel culo sodo che te ritrovi? Nun ja faccio mica a fa' bene il lavoro mio se te movi così» lo richiama Fabrizio mentre gli lascia un'altra pacca sul sedere, evocando un rumoroso gemito.

Ma Ermal non accenna a darsi una calmata, anzi se possibile si dimena ancora di più, ed è a questo punto che il romano si trova costretto a usare le maniere forti: con una rapida mossa costringe il riccio a terra e con un sonoro _paff_ fa rumorosamente sbattere il suo petto contro il pavimento, inchiodandolo lì.  
«Te voi sta' fermo? Ahò, quanno lo devi prenne' me pari 'na gatta in calore... me sa che qualcuno qua c'ha bisogno de esse' addomesticato un po'»  
Ancora una volta l'albanese, in preda al piacere, con la lingua di Fabrizio che si spinge oltre la sua apertura e lo penetra più a fondo possibile, cerca di sottrarsi al trattamento a cui lo sta sottoponendo il moro, il quale si stacca bruscamente e si inginocchia dietro di lui, lasciandolo insoddisfatto e frustrato.

L'albanese si lamenta per quella perdita improvvisa e tenta di attirare nuovamente il romano su di sé, senza però grandi risultati, infatti Fabrizio non sembra minimamente intenzionato a tornare al suo posto.  
«Fabri... per favore, torna qui»  
«Hey, piccole' calmo, vado 'n attimo in camera a pija il lubrificante»  
Il riccio non è assolutamente in grado di resistere ulteriormente e non ha alcuna intenzione di farlo, vuole sentire Fabrizio dentro di sé _ora_ ,non può attendere che vada nell'altra stanza a prendere la stupida bottiglietta: «Non me ne frega un cazzo del lubrificante, Fabrizio! Continua con quello che stavo facendo e vedrai che non ne abbiamo bisogno»  
«Sicuro Ermal? Nun lo so se è 'na bona idea, insomma nun te vojo fa' male»  
Ermal è sul punto di perdere la pazienza, è troppo carico ed eccitato per stare a sentire le paranoie del romano: «Non mi fai male Fabrizio – sbotta irritato il riccio – ora muoviti e scopami, cazzo!»

«Come vuoi tu, _amore_ » acconsente il moro prima di fiondarsi nuovamente con la bocca sulla fessura di Ermal, questa volta aggiungendo anche due dita precedentemente inumidite con la sua stessa saliva.  
Il riccio completamente ubriaco a causa dei gesti del suo compagno non riesce a trattenere i gemiti e i lamenti che lasciano la sua bocca a volume sempre più alto, fino a che, arrivato quasi allo stremo, usa la poca lucidità che gli è rimasta per fermare il romano.  
«Basta, Fabri, basta ti prego. Non voglio venire così, voglio te, voglio te _ora_!» implora l'albanese e a quel punto a Fabrizio, che si trova quasi nelle sue stesse condizioni disperate, non resta altro che assecondare quella supplica.  
Il moro si allontana dal corpo del riccio e, dopo avergli lasciato un bacio alla base della schiena, si inginocchia alle sue spalle, sbottonandosi poi i pantaloni e liberando finalmente la sua erezione.  
Impugnato il suo pene, lo lubrifica con il liquido preseminale che esce già copiosamente e lo dirige verso l'apertura allargata e rosea del suo compagno, penetrandola lentamente.

O almeno quella era la sua intenzione: nel momento in cui la punta del suo membro si trova avvolta dalle strette carni dell'albanese e dal suo calore intossicante, Fabrizio viene investito da un'incontrollabile ondata di eccitazione e si spinge dentro con un'unica stoccata secca, facendo urlare il riccio.  
Ermal sente la sua apertura bruciare, la pelle che sembra lacerarsi ad ogni spinta, ma non riesce in alcun modo a fermare il romano né a dirgli di fare più piano. La sensazione di essere aperto in due, nonostante il dolore che comunque si affievolisce ogni secondo di più, essere scopato in modo così animalesco da Fabrizio, soprattutto quando questo perde del tutto il controllo, lo fa impazzire.

«Dio sei così stretto. Cazzo Ermal, c'ho le palle talmente piene che se te vengo dentro te faccio schizza' pure dal naso» dice Fabrizio, oramai privo di freni, iniziando a spingersi in quello stretto canale sempre più vigorosamente e più a fondo, fino a toccare con forza la prostata dell'albanese, facendolo urlare come un'adolescente arrapata.  
L'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare sono le sue mani strette sulla carne sudata e bianca del riccio, dettaglio che gli ricorda una statua neoclassica.  
Non si sa come né dove trova la lucidità necessaria per esprimere quel pensiero ad alta voce, rendendo partecipe Ermal della sua considerazione: «Me sembriamo quella statua, quella der tedesco, Mercurio e Psiche o qualcosa del genere... santo cielo, quanto me fai arrapa'»  
«Ti serviva un filtro e hai strappato quella pagina dal libro di storia dell'arte?» è incredibile come Ermal, anche in una situazione come _questa_ non perda l'occasione di fare battute o prenderlo in giro.  
«Nun me sembra che te trovi nella posizione adatta pe' fa' certe battute, Ermal» lo ammonisce Fabrizio prima di assestare una spinta più potente delle altre, tanto che Ermal si lascia scappare un urlo più alto dei precedenti.

L'eccitazione di Ermal raggiunge livelli quasi intollerabili quando sente il romano _minacciarlo_ in questo modo e si abbandona, totalmente rilassato, sul pavimento, continuando a farsi sbattere come un uovo, gli occhi chiusi e la guancia premuta a terra, la bocca aperta in cerca di aria e la condensa che si forma sulle mattonelle quando ansima, mentre con il sedere proteso in alto va incontro alle spinte di Fabrizio.  
Il suo membro bollente ad ogni forte spinta del romano urta violentemente contro il pavimento gelido, sul quale si depositano grandi quantità di liquido preseminale provenienti dalla punta rossa e gonfia, creando un eccitante gioco di temperature.  
Il moro non smette mai, nemmeno per un secondo, di seviziare il lobo dell'orecchio dell'albanese, alternando morsi, baci e leccate a frasi sussurrate con il suo solito tono roco, frasi che però Ermal, troppo stordito dall'eccitazione e dal piacere che quell'amplesso improvvisato gli sta regalando, non riesce davvero a comprendere. Ma poco importa alla fine, potrebbe pure elencargli la lista della spesa, quello che conta è la sua voce bassa e il fiato caldo che Ermal sente infrangersi contro il suo stesso padiglione auricolare.

Ermal sente il membro del moro farsi più duro dentro di lui e le spinte di Fabrizio che diventano più veloci, sempre più veloci e forti, fino a ritrovarsi lui stesso a un passo dall'orgasmo, i suoi testicoli contatti e il suo sfintere che si stringe ritmicamente intorno a Fabrizio sono una prova incontrovertibile.  
Poi improvvisamente, proprio quando si trovava così vicino che era convinto sarebbe bastata una sola stoccata ben assestata per spingerlo oltre il limite, il riccio si ritrov _a_ sorprendentemente vuoto e aperto: Fabrizio non è più dentro di lui e un'ondata di panico e smarrimento lo travolge violentemente.

Il riccio non fa in tempo a formulare un pensiero coerente né a protestare per quella perdita improvvisa che l'inconfondibile grugnito di Fabrizio, premonitore di un potente orgasmo, raggiunge le sue orecchie e l'istante dopo un caldo e umido schizzo di sperma si deposita sulla sua schiena, subito seguito da un altro e poi un altro ancora.  
Ed è proprio la sensazione di essere stato marchiato, insieme al continuo e inarrestabile sfregamento del suo pene contro le mattonelle, a spingere definitivamente oltre il baratro Ermal che con un urlo molto poco virile serra i suoi occhi e stringe i pugni, lasciandosi andare a sua volta e schizzando un'apparentemente infinita quantità di seme.

L'orgasmo dell'albanese è talmente potente da fargli pensare che potrebbe anche svenire e sembra non avere mai una fine: nemmeno quando il flusso del suo sperma sembra essersi arrestato, Ermal smette di tremare come una foglia e continua ad emettere versi che potrebbero sembrare quasi dei lamenti, ma che sono invece i segni di un piacere prolungato e ora quasi insopportabile.  
Quando Fabrizio si rende conto delle condizioni in cui si trova il suo compagno, viene sommerso da una valanga di ansia e apprensione e in lui si fa spazio la paura di aver esagerato, o di esserci andato giù troppo pesante, o anche di avergli fatto del male in qualche modo.

«Ermal, amore. Stai bene?» mormora dolcemente il moro, che adesso è inginocchiato al fianco del suo compagno che, con i capelli sudati e appicciati alla fronte e le guance rosso cremisi, respira affannosamente e si gode le tenere carezze sui capelli che il romano gli lascia.  
Al sentire la voce di Fabrizio, Ermal apre solleva le palpebre, lasciando intravedere due occhi scuri e liquidi, il tanto che basta per mettere a fuoco il bellissimo volto del suo compagno.  
«Sì, sto bene – risponde con un fil di voce, mentre le sue labbra si incurvano in un timido sorriso – Anche se ho ancora più caldo di prima e ora mi brucia pure il culo»  
La fragorosa risata di Fabrizio si diffonde fra le mura che circondano il piccolo bagno: «Va beh, voi che te vado a pija' du' polaretti dar freezer? Magari te fanno bene»

**Author's Note:**

> Come sopravvivere alla calura estiva: una guida Made in Meta.  
> Seriamente, per la riuscita di questa cosa ringraziate il caldo asfissiante di un luglio romano, il pavimento fresco di casa mia, il mio cane che mi suggerisce dove sdraiarmi e i discorsi deliranti (vorrei dire che è colpa del caldo, ma purtroppo non lo è, siamo proprio così) con Gloriabourne.  
> Ovviamente anche SunshineBipolarMind e LittleRiding per correzioni, dettagli trash e meraviglioso titolo.
> 
> PS. Libera interpretazione sulla fine che faranno i polaretti.


End file.
